Ms. Accord and Popoi
|-|Ms. Accord and Popoi= |-|Evil Popoi= Summary Ms. Accord is a teacher of the Primp Town magic school. In Puyo Puyo Fever and Puyo Puyo Fever 2, Ms. Accord served as a guide to teach players the basics of Puyo Puyo gameplay, including the Fever mechanic that would become the "Fever Rule" in later Puyo Puyo titles. Ms. Accord carries a living puppet named Popoi, who served as the final boss in the WakuWaku and HaraHara courses of Puyo Puyo Fever. In the HaraHara course (which stars Raffine), Raffine figures out that missing flying cane case was nothing more than a ruse by Ms. Accord, which leads one to question whether Popoi or Ms. Accord herself was the main antagonist of Puyo Puyo Fever. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically; at least 5-C, possibly High 5-A with magic | Unknown physically; at least 5-C, possibly High 5-A with magic Name: Ms. Accord and Popoi Origin: Puyo Puyo Fever (known as Puyo Pop Fever in English) Gender: Female (Ms. Accord); Male (Popoi) Age: Unknown Classification: Teacher (Ms. Accord); Living Puppet (Popoi) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (while Fin d'Études does spawn music notes, it is uncertain as to what type of magic this is), Weapon Mastery (Ms. Accord can use chalk sticks as projectile weapons), Summoning (Can summon jelly-like creatures called "Puyo" and use Nuisance Puyo against opponents), Magic Reflection (via Offsets), Statistics Amplification (Like other characters, her moves get stronger with each Puyo combo), possibly Stealth Mastery (Raffine stated that Ms. Accord made a swift getaway right after battling her) possibly Power Bestowal (When Raffine made it to her castle, Ms. Accord stated that Popoi wasn't ready yet. Should the player encounter Carbuncle, it is implied that Ms. Accord's magic is the one behind Popoi's transformation.) | All of Ms. Accord's abilities except Power Bestowal and Weapon Mastery (given he was fueled by Ms. Accord's magic), Stealth Mastery (His "Whip, Meow" move was shown to be a sneak attack), Invisibility (via "Whip, Meow") Inorganic Physiology (Popoi was stated to be a living puppet), Spatial Manipulation (via Galaxy Meow and Black Hole), Heat Manipulation (via Shooting Star ("Shooting star" is a common name for the visible part of small dust or rocks from space, as it travels through the Earth's atmosphere while burning up.)), Earth Manipulation (via Shooting Star and Stardust Whip), Light Manipulation (lit up the castle in the WakuWaku course of Puyo Puyo Fever) Attack Potency: Unknown physically; at least Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level with magic (As she is an instructor, she likely holds back against her students to test their potential. Her true potential should be superior to Evil Popoi, who took on Amitie or Raffine) | Unknown physically; at least Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level with magic (Went toe to toe with either Amitie or Raffine, who took on Arle and Carbuncle respectively.) Speed: Unknown with Relativistic+ to FTL attack/magic speed (went toe to toe with Amitie and Raffine, though she likely held back) | Unknown with Relativistic+ to FTL attack/magic speed (went toe-to-toe with Amitie and Rafine) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown physically; at least Moon Class, possibly Dwarf Star Class with magic | Unknown physically; at least Moon Class, possibly Dwarf Star Class with magic Durability: At least Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level | At least Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level Stamina: Unknown | Lower than most Puyo Puyo characters (his form only lasts a single battle) Range: Standard Melee Range physically; Planetary via magic | Planetary via magic Standard Equipment: A flying cane, sticks of chalk, Popoi | None Intelligence: An instructor and expert in magic | Likely same as Ms. Accord Weaknesses: Popoi doesn't seem to be capable of battling unless he becomes Evil Popoi, which takes preparation time to do. Otherwise, none notable | Lasts a single battle Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ms. Accord has the following techniques: *'Classe:' Ms. Accord tosses papers at her opponent. *'Solfège:' Ms. Accord casts a spell with her cane. *'Craie Lance:' Ms. Accord throws a stick of chalk like a shuriken. *'Popoi Lance:' Ms. Accord, for some reason, throws Popoi at her opponent. *'Fin d'Études:' Ms. Accord casts a powerful spell that creates music notes. Evil Popoi should be capable of utilizing Ms. Accord's magic abilities (Solfège and Fin d'Études), but also has the following spells: *'Whip, Meow:' Popoi turns invisible and lands a sneak attack on his opponent *'Shooting Star:' Popoi casts a shooting star against his opponent. *'Galaxy Meow:' Popoi casts a powerful spatial spell. *'Stardust Whip:' Popoi lands a starry strike with his tail. This is an upgraded, yet significantly less stealthy, version of "Whip, Meow" *'Black Hole:' Popoi casts a black hole. Note that since this is only a black hole in name, this spell should not be compared to an actual black hole. Key: Ms. Accord and Popoi | Evil Popoi Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Duos Category:Teachers Category:Puppeteers Category:Cats Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Heat Users Category:Space Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Tier 5 Category:Inorganic Beings